User blog:Arvin30p/Side story - Kumano's date
A date with Kumano The Admiral has asked Kumano for a date and today, today was the day for their date. Hiro: Kumano, After lunch please come with me in the city... Kumano: Okay. (Could it be! It's this time! I can't wait but wear that dress I requested Nagato-san to made for me. It even has that Night battle mode. I can't wait to use it on him when the time comes.) Kumano 'hops out in joy and Hiro walk towards to the office. ''Meanwhile there are two people who had heard the conversation a while ago. '''Sazanami: I never knew Master asked her out? Samidare: Me too. I didn't know that he asked her out too. When did he said that? Sazanami: No use in not knowing when. Let's observe them. Samidare: Okay. Let's put her into her place. Sazanami: Right on the money! The two is forming a dark aura around them. The afternoon has came and the Admiral issued a recess. He said that work will resume tomorrow and He made sure everyone take a rest. Then He used a different channel to call Kumano. Hiro: Kumano, Are you ready? Kumano: Not yet. Hiro: I'll be waiting at the front door. Kumano: Okay. The Admiral dropped the com link and went to his room and change his outfit for today. After he changed his clothes and use perfume, he waited a bit on Kumano's arrival and a few minutes later, Kumano arrived. Hiro was Jaw dropped seeing Kumano's dress. Hiro '''(Falls head over heels for Kumano): ..., You look stunningly Pretty. Was it a made to order dress? '''Kumano: Oh my. So you noticed? I am glad that this dress is within your taste. Hiro: Well, You are a beauty yourself and that dress is giving more emphasis on your beauty. I kinda wish you had more volume too... Kumano: Uuu... Why not just ask Suzuya for a date instead? Hiro: Well, I am a bit too scared to ask her... Kumano: (curious) Why was this fearsome Hiro-sama can't even muster courage to ask Suzuya out? Hiro: Because I've got you! There's no need for me to ask her out. Because You are one of the most wonderful girls I've ever met. Kumano: ... speechless Hiro: Well then, since we managed to cool down a bit, lets go. Kumano 'under the magic spell of those words. yeah. (Man, I'm feeling even hotter just remembering those words.) ''Kumano and Hiro awkwardly walked together towards the city. Somewhere out there... '''Sazanami: I see... Hiro-san is truly a dangerous entity, we mustn't leave him alone, especially with Kumano-san. Samidare: I agree. But How come he didn't say that to us? I want him to utter those words to us. Why? Sazanami: Because we have no competitors that can fight us at our level. Kumano-san is still someone who was a bit sheltered, I think it was a bit of Hiro-san's fault that she was like that for he Keeps on spoiling her. It might be a drawback for him if he keeps babying Kumano-san. Samidare: I agree on that manner. And this time, we will teach him a lesson to tell us everything. Sazanami: Samidare, I can give you permission to break his bones. Samidare: Fine by me. Suzukaze: Samidare, why are you hiding there in the bushes in the first place? Samidare: !? Sazanami: !? Suzukaze: Weird... By the way, Who will be doing work if you two are missing. Kinugasa-san isn't here today and Isoanami is on day off. Sazanami: It will be you. Samidare: Please don't let us down. Suzukaze: Wait... I don't want to... Samidare and Sazanami ran as fast as they can so that they can catch up with the Admiral and Kumano. Suzukaze: This is bad... Suzukaze gets her radio and contacted Isonami who is also in town. Isonami: Hello. Suzukaze: Isana-san, I have a favor to ask of you. Isonami: What is it? Suzukaze: If you see Kino nee-san in the city please tell her to stop Misa-san and Aoi-chan from ruining Hiro-san's date. Isonami: Date you said? Suzukaze: Eh... Isonami: Well, I really don't mind helping you but in exchange, tell me your secrets. I kinda wanted to know who you are. Suzukaze: alright... Isonami: It's a deal. Kino-san is probably at her house. I'll go there and visit her just in case. I can't handle those two alone. Suzukaze: Thanks, You are a life-saver. Isonami: Just so you know, I wanted to kick Kumano-san's face and exchange myself as Hiro-sama's date. I'll kill for that possibility. Suzukaze: ... Suzukaze hangs up the radio and was contemplating a bit. Suzukaze: (looks like I have asked a wrong person for the job. Oh well, Looks like I need to get Ryuujou-san to do the proxy. AH, I know, Choukai-san might help me on this matter. If I say the word Admiral on her, she will not hesitate on helping me.) Suzukaze walks towards the Heavy Cruiser's dorm. IN the city. Kumano and Hiro were busy walking. Hiro: Kumano, say where do you want to go? Kumano: I don't mind anywhere for as long as I am with you... Hiro: Say, you better pick a place or I might have pick a bad one. It might be not suit to your taste. Kumano: Where would that be? Hiro Brought Kumano to a shooting range. Kumano: (this is what he meant for bad place.) ... Hiro: Sorry if it's not within your taste. I'm sorry about that. Kumano: (I have to be strong!) Nope Hiro-sama. it's perfect for a delicate lady like me! Hiro: (She is forcing it!) Well, let's go somewhere. Maybe at the department store and buy some clothes. Kumano: No Hiro-sama, Let's do this first. (eyes burning in determination) Hiro: If you say so... (I hope she doesn't quit halfway) And the two went inside the shooting range. Sazanami: Shooting? Samidare: How long was the last time he had been outside work? Sazanami: 3 months ago. Since his big loss against AD Hime. Samidare: Sorry. I pushed him that far for that opponent. I am regretting that a lot. Sazanami: Well, it's the past already. But Hiro-san surely loves these kind of places. Samidare: Yeah! Afterall, he is a guy. Sazanami: Let him be. Ah, Samidare... Our reaper has arrived. Samidare: Isana!? Sazanami: The Accountant is also here. Samidare: I thought it's your role... Sazanami: Let's scram, Kino-san is also here. Samidare: This is bad. If she caught up we are not seeing the end of this date. Sazanami: Let's run. Sazanami And Samidare run with all of their might to Avoid Kinugasa and Isonami. The other side of the mall. Isonami: Kino-nee. I can feel that they are here. Kinugasa: heheheheheheh! Isana, let me tell you one thing to do when you are fighting against them... Isoanami: What was it? Kinugasa: Normal trapping tactics won't work on them. Baiting them would work, But only once. But the best way of taking both of them, is that do the most unexpected thing you'll ever do. Isonami: Like what. Kinugasa: Since you are not physically strong and only ranked at 8 in the training sessions. You can't catch them head on. But, you can take advantage of the terrain instead and use a turbine. (You'll love it's speed boost.) Isonami: Heheheheheheh. By the way, you can't fight right? How can you capture them? Kinugasa: Well, If I am wearing my glasses, they would freeze in an instant. Isonami: (Villain in glasses... huh?) Kinugasa: Let's go. You go to the west side and I go to where I see them. I'll contact you if they change directions. Isonami: Yes Ma'am. and they parted ways. At the shooting gallery, Kumano is hitting Targets left and right like a Master. Hiro: Kumano, How come you can handle real rifles but bad at using your own armaments? Kumano: The recoil is too strong for me whenever I am using my armaments. But a simple gun is easier for me. Hiro: True. Ralph complained how strong the kick a gun armament was. Kumano: I see... (Who is Ralph and how come he can use a gun armament if he is not a ship-girl?) Hiro: Kumano, can you hit at this distance? Kumano: 2.5 KM? Hiro: It might be easier for you to use a lightweight gun. Kumano: I'll hit it. From Kumano's view-range The target was easier and was stable. Her footing is relaxed, but strong. She is not straining her shoulder and she is not wasting her breath. She is focused and unyielding. For her, It's like aiming for a goal. A goal that is still out of her reach. Kumano: (if I can't fight them on head on engagement, I'll just have to snipe his heart... Right!?) and Kumano fired a shot and it hits the target which is more than 2 and a half Kilometers away. Hiro: (looks like I have found an accidental sniper! I better train her on how a sniper moves when I have an away mission. fufufufu! this is interesting itself.) Kumano: Hiro-sama, I can see in your face that you want me to become a freak soldier. Hiro: Wait, did you just read my mind? Kumano: Somehow, Your grin is pretty infamous. But I never hated it. Hiro: You can hate it if you want. Kumano: But I never hated that smile. I feel like I am talking with the real you. Hiro-sama, I decided to snipe your heart away. Please watch me. Hiro: Alright then! Please aim carefully for me. My defenses are a lot harder than what you thought. Kumano: Well then, Let's hunt down Aoi-san and Misa-chan. They are here just a moment ago. Hiro: So you have noticed? Kumano: After taking the first shot, My senses had increased tenfold. Probably my ability, but Hiro-sama... It's useless if I can't utilize it in getting you. Hiro: heheheh. Kino and Isana are here too. But I won't be losing to those 2nd rate catchers. Kumano, Please be my sword for today. Kumano: Alright. If Hiro-sama demands it, I shall comply. Hiro and Kumano are off to catch Samidare and Sazanami who are on the run. (survival game in progress) Sazanami: This is bad, Hiro-san and Kumano are also on the move. Samidare: Are they going somewhere else? Sazanami: No, They are also on pursuit. Samidare: This is bad... Sazanami: If he catches us, we'll be suspended. Samidare: Yeah... That thought alone scares me. Sazanami: WE got a team of formidable minds and a great all rounder like Hiro-san, This is truly bad for the two of us. Let's work together so that we can't get caught. Samidare: I agree. Then as they run they were greeted by Kinugasa. Kinugasa: So this is where you two are? Samidare: She's here. Scram! The two ran before Kinugasa used her brandished glasses. Isonami: (Appears in front of them) Gotcha! Sazanami: Let's slide. Samidare: Okay. The two slide past Isonami's puny defenses and was able to make a run for it. The chase continues and Isonami manages to corner the two of them, but Sazanami prepared a bottle of water and used it to distract Isonami and run towards her. Isonami: Damn, this is cold. My eyes... Hiro Arrived carrying Kumano in a princess carry. Hiro: Isana what happened here? Isonami '''(closed eyes): They threw water at my face. They have quick movements too. '''Hiro: I see. Kumano, Can you hit them with the toy gun? Kumano: (embarrassed) I'll try. Hiro: Alright. Hit them now! Kumano: ... Then Kumano fired two shots and hit Sazanami and Samidare in their foot and both of them went down. Sazanami: We are stunned? Samidare: At this distance? But we are quite far from Isana? Sazanami: Damn, we can't get help because we are outside the premises. then Hiro arrives, still carrying Kumano in the princess carry style. Hiro: Say, Why are you two chasing us. Not that I didn't know in the first place. Samidare: Well... (why was he carrying Kumano like that?) It's because you are having a date with her. We are curious. Sazanami: We left it to Suzukaze just in case. Hiro: Ah... What a drag. Suzukaze will just give it to anyone anyways, Probably to Ryuujou. Say, How was the hit feels. By the way, Kumano hit both of you. Sazanami: Kumano? Samidare: Could this mean Kumano improved because of the shooting range? Hiro: Hahahahahah! I don't think she can still handle Gun Armaments though. But with strength training, The recoil will be even lesser. Kumano: Wait, could it mean that you'll let me lift weights from now on? Hiro: Hahahahah! I'm not a brutal sports instructor though. Since you are a girl these weights will be fine for you. Hiro Brought out his weight bands that weight 1kg each. Hiro: It's not that much but I really plan on giving these to carriers since they need extra force in pulling their bows. But since they are pretty strong in some ways, I think this will go to the true princess of the base. If it's still light for you though, I can add a bit of weight if you requested it. Kumano: Okay. Hiro: Well then, since you two are out of the base today... I have to punish the two of you in some ways, right? Samidare: ... Sazanami: That's right... We are doomed. Hiro: But, for starters, let's go back to the base. Can you two stand up? Samidare: Well, I kinda loved it; but we can't, right? Sazanami: Who knows we could have been paralyzed by a single shot. Kinugasa: Then Let Isana handle this. Isonami: EH!? Kinugasa: She has an turbine equipped on her. Hiro: What a life-saver. Isana, carry them home immediately. I have a surprise reward for you. Isonami: (fires up) With pleasure. Isonami carried the fallen two and run off towards the base. Kinugasa: But this is a rare opportunity for me to see Kumano outside the base, What promise did you made to bring her out of that place. Hiro: It's what you called a date. Kinugasa: And to think you had asked her out before me... did you forgotten about this beauty called Kino? Hiro: Sorry. Kino, let's go out next week. Kinugasa: Alright. Please don't let those two idiot follow us or they'll be tied the next time. Hiro: I don't know about that. But they'll be traumatized a bit if Kumano will be guarding their routes. Kinugasa: Then I am fine with it. Kumano: Um. Could you put me down now? Hiro: Oh. I kinda forget that I am carrying you. Sorry. Kumano: If You liked it perhaps, you could have carry me all the way back to the base. Kinugasa: (this girl, is she making a move now?) Kumano-chan, You are heavier last time, right? Kumano: Of course not! Ah. Hiro: (She is losing weight. that's why the recoil is bad on her...) Heheheheheheheheh! Kumano: Hiro-sama? Kinugasa: Hiro, Be sure to attend in our promise. Better remember it or I'll drag you out. Hiro: Okay. Kinugasa: I'm heading back first. You two enjoy the night a bit more. Kinugasa left the two and walked straightly towards the base. Hiro: Well, Lets look for a place to eat. Any recommendations? Kumano: At the naval base. Your cooking is a lot better than them anyways. Hiro: If you say so. Kumano, can you walk? Kumano: Yes Hiro-sama. Now then let's head back to where everyone is. Hiro: I agree. And they head back to the base to where everyone is waiting for their arrival. Omake: Kinugasa is looking at the dress catalogs that she bought at the mall a while ago. Kinugasa: (Kumano's dress is not here in this catalog. Could it be that it was a tailor-made? I should have asked Nagato-san to make one for me but I think she is busy making clothes for the upcoming Trick or treat night. Damn, I'm in a pinch and if I wanted to order one it will take at least 4 working days to have it ready plus 1 day at the inventory but since there are also strict limits Hiro imposed at this base, the entry of of all items that goes inside the base, will be thoroughly checked. They will be alarmed to see a very beautiful dress was delivered inside and they'll crucify me for a dress.) Someone came in... Aoba: Oh my; what is this? a catalog of clothes? Kinugasa: What is it this time Aoba? Aoba: Well, Asides the fact that I need to report to you on what I saw before I spread the news to the Admiral is something I can't avoid. Your pressure is killing me already. Here I have a few photos ready. Kinugasa looked at the photos Aoba took. Kinugasa: SO the other side has an Admiral too? Aoba: Not yet there. But I guess there was a humanoid figure forming around the abyssal base. I will investigate it a bit so that I can be sure of what it was. By the way, where's my compensation? Kinugasa: Here... (gives a post-dated check to Aoba) Aoba: Yeah! With this I can probably surprise the Admiral again with the hidden cams I will hid inside the office. Kinugasa: ...(when will she ever learned that All of the secretaries asides from me can detect those cameras). Aoba: Well then, I've gotta go. I am probing the Admiral today. By the way, why are you interested in Arare? I mean she was here before you but that's just who she was. She is an Asashio-class Destroyer who was leveled a bit higher than usual. Kinugasa: Because Arare has known him a very long time yet she hasn't yearned for any much for his usual attention. It's making me curious on how can she handle that? Aoba: I see. But you know it's true that the longer the time you spend with the Admiral is the deeper the emotions you have for him. And asides, Arare might have a secret or two. (I can feel a gap from our abilities too) Kinugasa: It's true. Say, what clothes will suit me if The Admiral and I will go on a date? Aoba: Well, a skimpy School Uniform is enough. His Libido might get the best of him and it's your chance to settle the score. Kinugasa: ... I guess any comfortable clothes will do. I just have to invite him to a park and have a picnic over there. Aoba: ... (thanks for the consideration. I can now have a scoop next week.) Kinugasa: By the way, I better be worried about Kumano Shooting at your camera from now on. I believe she can accurately hit you even at 150 Light years of distance. Aoba: You are kidding, Right? Suddenly, Aoba's lens formed a crack. Aoba: ? Kinugasa: When? Aoba: My camera!!! The camera then was destroyed by another hit. Kinugasa: This is early, she knew how to control the trajectory of the pellets she fired and accurately hit the camera even from her room when my room has a closed door? Aoba: But how? Even The Admiral can't do that sort of thing! Kinugasa: well, sorry for the camera. But the paycheck you receive will be enough to buy a very durable camera. Aoba: (sniffs) Thanks. Thank goodness the main files are still in the other camera stored in a vault. Aoba left the room with her spirits broken. Meanwhile at Kumano's room Suzuya '''(roommate): Kumano, what are you doing in the middle of the night? '''Kumano: Oh, I just fired some shots to swat the crows. Suzuya: Crows? Oh But this base doesn't have any right? Kumano: Well, we have a big one here staying. But You know that probably. Well, let's go to sleep. I am still on duty tomorrow. Suzuya: You really are working hard for him. Kumano: Beacuse I still have a long way to go. Suzuya: (my goodness, she grew up a bit. I wonder What happened during their date?) Kumano sleep for the night and Suzuya sleeps too. -end. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Fanfic Category:Derivative Literature